Parce que tu es mon ennemi
by little akary
Summary: Ce soir encore il se rencontre. Ce sera la dernière fois... du moins dans ce monde peut-être


Ichigo sortit silencieusement de chez lui, cette nuit encore. Il jeta un regard perdu à sa maison, cherchant certainement à savoir s'il avait réveillé quelqu'un. Aucun lumière ne s'alluma il se dit que tout était bon. Il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui l'observait derrière la fenêtre du paternel.

Le shinigami remplaçant commença alors sa marche en direction d'un canal. D'une rivière qui avait vu bon nombre de chose sur lui. Ses plus grandes peines comme ses plus grandes joies. Cette nuit là encore il allait l'accueillir en son lieu, avec la plus silencieuse des promesses. La promesse que jamais il ne dirait à personne ce qu'il voyait une fois la lune haute dans le ciel. La promesse qu'il garderait toujours ça secret, comme toutes les autres choses qu'ils avaient pu vivre.

Soudain un bruit le fit tourner la tête vivement vers la droite. Puis une aura reconnaissable entre mille le fit se rassurer. Alors à voix basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un extérieur au cadre qu'il s'était fixé, l'entende, il murmura :

« Tu finiras par te faire prendre un jour si tu ne masques pas ton aura.

-Rien à foutre. J'me déplace où j'veux, quand j'veux.

-Tu es roi même là où tu n'es pas chez toi, soupira l'autre amusé.

-Je ne suis roi que là où tu es, pas autre part. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Ichi… Tu m'as manqué… »

Le concerné tourna finalement la tête vers la personne qui venait d'arriver et laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. La silhouette s'approcha un peu plus et le rouquin pu du même coup lui attraper la main. Il ajouta avant de baisser légèrement la tête :

« Toi aussi… »

Ichigo se sentit alors tirer puis confortablement installé contre un torse qu'il aurait du mal à oublier si jamais ça devait être le cas. Il se laissa donc aller et quelques secondes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à terres. Le rouquin eut tout le loisir d'observer le corps sous lui, ce qui n'amena qu'une lueur d'envi dans le fond de son regard ambré. D'autre secondes passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Comme si dans l'instant présent ça aurait était que de la folie de faire autre chose. Un blasphème à l'ordre établi entre eux deux. Eux trois plus le canal qui comme toujours assistait à la réunion de ces deux êtres, silencieux.

Deux être qui n'auraient jamais du être séparé, que la nature avait pourtant décidé de faire ennemi à mort. Mais la nature n'avait jamais pu contrôler ces deux êtres qui dès le premier instant s'étaient attirés. Ils l'avaient sentit. C'était plus fort encore que la rencontre de deux aimants. D'ailleurs les premières fois n'avaient été que bataille sanglante tant le désir était fort. Après ils avaient apprit à modérer leurs ardeurs et découvert d'autres plaisirs que celui de se battre. D'ailleurs c'était à cela qu'ils s'employaient en ce moment même. Plaisir mélangé à la crainte d'être vu, d'être prit en flagrant délit. Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas naturel puisque la nature elle-même avait tout fait pour les séparer. Entre homme, pire même un shinigami et un hollow. Ennemis mortels qui commettaient l'affront à la norme de vouloir faire autre chose que se tuer. De vouloir autre chose que cette haine immémoriale d'une espèce envers l'autre.

Et puis après tout n'étaient-ils pas tous humains avant ? Ichigo lui-même n'était-il pas un humain encore ? Il voulait simplement être maître de son destin et faire ce que bon lui semblait. Pour le moment cette personne lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il désirait, ce qu'il était et ne serait plus si jamais elle partait.

Ichigo finit par enfouir sa tête dans le creux du cou en face de lui en soupirant. Il se sentait bien et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait en cet instant. Pourtant son support finit par se relever en ébouriffant doucement ces cheveux. Le rouquin se releva donc et prit ces affaires pour se rhabiller. Une fois cela fait il s'assit face au canal qu'il fixait d'un regard absent. Alors il sentit son roi se poser derrière lui le laissant poser sa tête sur ses cuisses qu'il avait mises en tailleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas Ichi ?

-Je ne veux plus que tu partes.

-Comme à chaque fois mais tu sais que c'est pas possible.

-Je t'aime Grimm. »

Le concerné ouvrit des yeux digne de l'être le plus surpris de la terre. Après tout pourquoi était-il aussi surpris ? Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé se le dire. C'était pourtant si évident, en fait ils n'en avaient jamais ressentit le besoin. Rien à dire, rien à prouver, juste un fait dont ils avaient conscience tout les deux. Le bleuté se baissa un peu et embrassa les lèvres de son amants mais n'ajouta rien. Il n'avait rien à dire, tout était dit. Ichigo le savait il ne pouvait rester et lui ne pouvait pas partir avec lui. Peut-être pourraient-ils se revoir le lendemain, peut-être cela serait plus long mais jamais définitif. Non jamais ça Grimmjow en était sûr.

« Tu peux dormir je suis là, souffla-t-il finalement.

-Mais tu ne le seras plus quand je me réveillerais, répondit la voix lourde du shinigami remplaçant.

-Peut-être qui sais.

-Nous deux, Grimm, nous le savons nous deux. Et lui… ajouta-t-il en désignant le canal.

-Tu devrais dormir tu recommences à dire des conneries. »

Ichigo sourit avant de fermer les yeux. Du même coup il arrêta de sourire pour retrouver son expression perdue. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais son instinct lui disait que c'était bon qu'il pouvait. Alors tout comme il s'était embraqué dans cette aventure il se laissa aller et s'endormit sur les jambes de celui qu'il aimait.

Le bleuté laissa doucement sa main caressait les cheveux du dormeur. Il avait levé les yeux vers la lune, cherchant désespérément une solution à cette situation qui ne pouvait décemment plus durer. Aussi bien pour lui que pour le shinigami remplaçant. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout et sur les nerfs presque 24h/24 lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Il soupira bruyamment avant de baisser la tête en fermant les yeux. Stupide, déjà il n'avait jamais aimé réfléchir mais là en plus la situation semblait sans solution. Sa main s'arrêta dans les mèches rousses en même temps que ces réflexions.

Quelqu'un arrivait… Erreur quelqu'un était là. L'arrancar se sentit mal d'un coup comme s'il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Sa main toujours coincée dans les cheveux d'Ichigo refusait de bouger jusqu'à la poignée de son arme. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher encore ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar ? C'est alors qu'il regardait sa main qu'il vit du même coup une lame sortir de sa poitrine couverte d'un liquide rouge et poisseux. Le bleuté retint un spasme douloureux avant de tourner la tête pour voir qui était derrière lui. Un shinigami évidemment. Qui il n'en savait rien et n'en avait finalement rien à cirer non plus. Peut-être s'il survivait il voudrait se venger mais là c'était mal partit. Il sentait déjà le malaise provoqué par sa blessure en pleine poitrine. Déjà il sentait qu'on lui retirait le corps d'Ichigo de sur ses genoux. Un sourire amer prit place sur son visage alors qu'un rire fou et sauvage le prenait à la gorge. Rire qui finit de réveiller le rouquin. Celui-ci regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ébahit.

Sa panthère, son amour, son amant, son roi… Pourquoi était-il couvert de sang ainsi ? Il regarda autour de lui et avisa Renji et Hisagi sur la défensive craignant apparemment ce rire fou. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait. Le shinigami remplaçant finit par ouvrir la bouche, la voix un peu chevrotante :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Ichigo, est-ce que tu vas bien ? On nous a signalé un reatsu étrange et quand on est arrivé ce tordu était penché sur toi. Ichigo tu n'as rien ?

-Grimm, murmura-t-il sans tenir compte de ce que venait de dire Renji, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-Désolé shinigami, j'vais là où tu peux véritablement pas v'nir avec moi. Pour le moment, parce que j't'y attendrais si c'est l'seul endroit où pourra être vraiment tous les deux. Mais attention t'presses pas d'venir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ichi. »

Comme si ces dernières paroles avaient été la seule chose qui l'avait maintenu en vie le corps du Grimmjow s'effondra soudainement. En accord parfait avec la chute on pu entendre le cri d'Ichigo. Mêlant oppression et chagrin.

Ce soir là Ichigo rentra un peu plus laminé que tous les autres. Ce soir là il avait les yeux rouges et des sillons qu'avaient formées les quelques larmes qu'il avait réussi à donner à son amant. Ce soir là son père l'attendait dans l'entrée et il ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre. Pour tout expliquer, pour parler de cette peine, pour trouver un peu de consolation après les regards de dégout de ses soi-disant amis shinigamis. Pour retrouver quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas mais qui l'aiderait à rester en vie jusqu'au moment où il irait le rejoindre. Il lui avait demandé de vivre alors il le ferait. Coute que coute. Voilà ce que disait les yeux déterminés du rouquin.


End file.
